The Boy Who Lived?
by Hollowbasher
Summary: First in Series. AU in which Sirius, though grieving and lost without his brother and fellow Marauder James, never goes after Peter. Instead he stays and follows the wish of James and Lily and takes the boy into his care. Meddling Dumbledore, slight Dumbledore bashing. Ancient and Noble houses, lords and ladies, Goblin honor.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. My only contribution is the story idea.**

* * *

On Halloween night, 1981 the Potters were enjoying a quiet night in Godric's Hollow. Though they knew that they were in hiding they tried to enjoy the holiday as best as they could. Little did they know of the mysterious figure walking up the path to their front door. Voldemort was grinning, as he thought of this, his most important victory of his life, even greater than that of conquering Death. He was about to kill the only person that could stop him, this so-called "child of the prophecy."

That really peeved him. He scoffed at the idea that anyone could kill him after he has beaten Death, but then again, prophecies were not to be trifled with, even he knew that. Prophecies were dangerous to attempt to change, let alone stop. However, he was going to stop this one tonight. He was going to murder the boy born as the seventh month died.

He cackled at his own ingenious thinking. He had Severus and multiple others out on the prowl looking for anyone who dared appose him, and what would Severus overhear in that oaf of a Dumbledore's bar? Well, none other than a prophecy that claimed that someone would be born to stop him. Severus was well rewarded for his discovery.

Yes, but then Severus heard of his discovery of that Potter man-child siring an heir on the day the child was to be born. Severus begged and pleaded with him for days to spare the girl, the mudblood Lily. In the end Voldemort agreed. Who was he to deny the servant who gave him the information about the boy in the first place.

Killing Potter was easier than Voldemort wanted it to be. He even showed himself to the man-child for a few seconds for him to get ready. Instead Potter yelled for his wife, "Lily. Lily, he's here. He's here. Take Harry and run." He laughed a little at that. The man didn't attempt to go for his wand which was laying on the couch five feet to his right. Potter just charged, his fists clenched and arms outstretched. It was all too easy for Voldemort to raise his wand and whisper the Killing Curse. Potter was launched backward toward the stairs.

As Voldemort walked over the body of the now deceased James Potter he heard a door up stairs close with a creak. He smirked and walked on. There were three doors on the upper floor, one of which held the mudblood and her abomination. A small cry told him which door he should open. With a short spell the door burst open on its hinges and smacked the wall. The mudblood screamed and turned to face Voldemort. "Stand aside, girl," Voldemort demanded.

"Take me instead. Leave him and take me!" Lily screamed. Voldemort asked once more for the mudblood to stand aside and once more she defied him. He was getting irritated now, but he promised Severus. He must remain patient. "Stand aside filth. Your life isn't worth the boy's"

It was then that she stretched her arms out wide and told him that he had to go through her to get to her son. Voldemort had had enough. He would explain to Severus later, but for now there was a mudblood to kill. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. The flash of green light lasted only a second and Lily was on the ground dead. Yet, something was wrong. There was still magic in the air, strong magic that made Voldemort start to worry. He needed to get this over with now.

He walked over to the crib and looked down at the boy. _This? This is the thing that would stop me? A mere child?_ he thought. "Avada Kedavra," he yelled out. But instead of killing the boy, the air around him charged with magical energy exploded. Voldemort vaporized on the spot and he could still feel the boy in the crib. This worried him, as he had no idea what happened and what would come to be after this. He needed to hide, and to think. He would go to some distant country and find someone to ensnare and use. Yes, he would return.

* * *

Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: The World Goes Black

**AN: Thank you for the quick and great response for the first chapter in this series. This is my first fanfiction and the favorites and follows feel great. Don't forget to leave a review. All the help is needed. Please enjoy the story. Also, a question has arisen on why Sirius doesn't just take Harry home, well, not that many people know that there are still practitioners of the Godfather Ritual. Yes, Sirius is the Godfather to Harry, but Dumbledore was the witness to the wills, thus he can claim anything he wants them to believe until the wills are opened at Gringotts. As for the spell Tempus Visum, I've looked up a lot of spells, even on the wiki and on Pottermore, I found no inkling of a time telling spell, so I hopped onto google translate and invented one. Tempus Visum literally translates from Latin to Time View and creates an image of a clock that tells the exact time of whichever time zone the caster casts the spell.**

* * *

Sirius woke with a start. Something was definitely wrong. Casting a quick Tempus Visum he discovered it was late into Halloween at 11:56 p.m. He got up and dressed himself as fast as he could. This feeling he had, of something terribly wrong, unnerved him.

As he walked out of the front door of his small cottage the feeling hit all the harder. He went to his garage, which hid a motorcycle that had many enchantments on it, and opened the door. He started the motorcycle and pulled it out, shutting the garage door with a flick of his wand. Tapping his wand to the ignition switch on the right side, the bike roared to life and off he went. Turning onto the road he pulled back on the handlebars and the bike soared into the air.

When he first saw the house he knew that he was too late. There was a hole in the roof of the nursery on the second floor where Harry would be at this time of night and the front door was wide open and slightly off it's hinges. All of the windows were shattered as if an explosion went off inside the house.

Landing the bike and jumping off, Sirius ran inside and nearly fainted at the sight that welcomed him. His best friend, fellow Marauder, and bother James was strewn on the floor un-moving. Sirius wept silently as he moved past his brother and up the stairs. He heard an infant crying and a spark of hope entered Sirius.

 _ _Hopefully Harry and Lily were okay__ , he thought. Though another entered his mind, __did that mean that they somehow defeated Voldemort?__ By that time he reached the door. The sight chilled him to the bone. Lily was lying in a pile of rubble left by the hole in the roof as still as her husband. Harry was wailing in his crib and holding onto the bars.

"How did-" Sirius started when he then caught sight of a scar on Harry's forehead. "Oh Merlin. Harry please be alright," he spoke as he gently lifted the crying Harry into his arms. Sirius tried his best to calm the clearly irate Harry down when he heard the distant voice of a familiar friend. Hagrid was here.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" came the booming voice of Hagrid from downstairs. Sirius made a quick decision and stepped out of the nursery, toward the stairs. "I'm here, Hagrid. I arrived a few minutes ago. Harry was the only s-survivor." Sirius choked on the last word. It was then that Hagrid spoke again, "Dumbledore heard what had happened and sent me for Harry. He asked for me to take the boy to him."

"What? No. I can't allow you to take him. I was asked by Lily and James to watch over him in the case of their death and by right of the Godfather Ritual. They even expressly told me that they stated this in their wills. Dumbledore should know this, he was the witness for the penning of both of their wills."

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Dumbledore asked me to. Strict orders. I've got to."

"No Hagrid. I'll tell you what, we'll both take him to Dumbledore. Then we can decide on what to do."

"I s'pose that would be alright."

"Do you know how to drive a motorcycle, Hagrid?"

Hagrid, nodding in the affirmative gave Sirius a plan. Dumbledore was interfering in this somehow and Sirius would find out why. He beckoned for Hagrid to follow him and lead him back outside. The motorcycle in question was sitting right where Sirius had left it and with another tap of his wand it roared to life once more. He gestured for Hagrid to get on first, and once the half-giant was in position, he got on himself. Taking off the jacket he was wearing, Sirius made a makeshift sling for Harry to sit in as they were flying.

With Sirius holding onto Hagrid's overcoat the trio took off into the night sky. Sirius couldn't help but look back at the ruined remains of Potter Cottage and wept silently for the loss of his dear friends. He vowed then and there that Harry would have a good childhood, even if he couldn't spend it with his parents. He only hoped that he was good enough to give him that childhood.

Sirius still had tears in his eyes when he noticed that they were descending. It appeared that Hagrid had brought them to Dumbledore, though why they were meeting in a suburb confused him. He was further confused when he saw a completely dark street, the street he noticed was where Hagrid planned on landing.

Once Sirius saw the street sign all confusion cleared up right away. Though Lily had never spoken to her sister since she left Hogwarts, she always made sure that she was okay. This being so, Sirius knew where they lived, Number 4 Private Drive, the very street that Hagrid had landed on.

This angered Sirius, he knew full well that Petunia Dursley, specifically mentioned by both of Harry's parents, was barred from being a candidate for guardianship of Harry . Something fishy was going on. Sirius didn't like what was happening and why Dumbledore would wait here, outside of the aforementioned Petunia's house.

Once the bike was stopped Sirius slid off the back, carefully taking Harry with him and making sure he didn't drop him. Waiting for Dumbledore to approach Sirius looked down at Harry and noticed that he was sleeping. Smiling at the small face of Harry, Sirius vowed again that Harry would have a great childhood.

A clearing of a throat caught Sirius' attention. Looking up he saw Dumbledore a few feet away smiling sadly. Sirius, with a small feeling that he shouldn't mention the Godfather Ritual to Dumbledore just yet, pulled Harry closer to him and asked, "Why did you have Hagrid bring Harry here?"

"Harry needs a place to stay Sirius. As his magical guardian, I should be the one to deliver him to his new residence."

"But you're not his magical guardian. I am. Lily and James told me that I was their first choice."

"Were you their when they quilled their wills?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, but they told me what they put in them. They trusted me with that much."

"If they trusted you, why were you not there as a witness to them? How do you know what they put into their wills if you weren't there to watch them write them?"

"If you think I don't trust them then you're wrong. We can decide this tomorrow after their will reading."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled a little after Sirius said that. Clearly he was planning something and Sirius didn't like it. Just then, Minerva McGonagall showed up.

"Hello Sirius, how are you doing?" McGonagall asked.

"I'd be at home grieving about James and Lily with my Godson if Hagrid hadn't shown up and told me Dumbledore had asked for him to bring him Harry. I still don't understand why," Sirius replied.

"Regardless of you being named Godfather, there is still a traitor in our mist and we don't know who it is. Now give me the boy," Dumbledore said, with a small huff at the end.

"I would never betray James and Lily! By right of the Godfather Ritual I claim Harry James Potter as my Godson and as my right, take him to live with me." After that Sirius apparated away from Private Drive and to his own home.

* * *

Reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Unplanned Parenthood

The realization of his mistake was all too apparent as soon as he got home. In the emotional roller coaster that was that night, he forgot the tight squeezing sensation that came with apparition. Harry was thankfully safe from harm, but he was crying out without abandon. Sirius broke down a little then. 'Harry was crying for his mother,' he thought. "How am I going to do this?"

He conjured a bottle and filled it with a little bit of formula and gave it to Harry. He looked down into Harry's now peaceful face and proclaimed, "It'll be okay Harry. I'll take care of you. I swear it." Harry shifted slightly, bottle still in hand and looked at Sirius. Smiling down at his Godson he carried him upstairs to his guest bedroom.

Pushing open the door he looked around. While the guest room hasn't been uses in years, it was still clean and organized. The four poster bed at the center of the far wall. A dresser to the left of the bed, and a bed-side table to the right. A small desk for writing and studying was set up on the wall to the right as you enter the room. Within the blink of an eye the four poster bed was transfigured into a crib.

Laying Harry down gently, Sirius couldn't help but cry. His thoughts constantly on Harry's parents and how they should be the ones doing this. It's a cruel world when a child's parents are taken from this world through violence, and now nobody knew that better than Sirius himself as he was now forced to raise his Godson. He wasn't angry that he had to raise him, more that he was angry at the right fowl git that made this reality.

Though the anger flowing through Sirius at the moment, it was not enough to overcome his tiredness. He fell asleep right next to Harry's crib and dreamed of his time at Hogwarts. The adventures that the Marauders had during their time there. All the times that James had been turned down by Lily until the moment she said yes. All the times that Sirius had been happy, spending time with his best friends and brothers.

The wills were never opened the next day, someone had sealed them until the boy would reach the age of 11. No one disputed the fact that Sirius would care for the boy. James and Lily were buried the following Tuesday. Peter Pettigrew was caught within the month, though his sentence was waived on the count that he claimed to be under the imperious curse. Most of the other known Death Eaters followed his example, however there were a few that proudly proclaimed their support of the so called "Dark Lord."

Every year Sirius took Harry to see their graves on Halloween night. Somehow Sirius knew that goodbye would never be sufficient. He always ended the one-sided conversation between him and James and Lily with a "I'll see you again next time." Until Harry had turned four did he finally speak to his parents. He spoke highly of his Godfather and how he wished that they could see how much he cared for Harry.

Little could they see that there were the spirits of Lily and James right above their heads, looking down upon them. They were always there, watching over the two of them. James swung an arm over Lily and smiled at the two boys who were kneeling down next to the graves. It was then that Harry whimpered and swung himself at the gravestone, sobbing with all the loss he felt.

Sirius, knowing the pain that Harry felt, put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed gently. After a few minutes of the almost silent, save for Harry's quiet sobs, paying of respects did Sirius make to stand. Harry followed suit and together they walked away from the graveyard. A little ways away from the town of Godric's Hollow they apparated back home.

Within a blink of an eye, Harry turned six. Harry had grown quite a bit during the years living at Sirius' house. Standing tall at near 108 cm, he reached a little above Sirius' waist. Harry's hair was unruly, even though Sirius claimed to fight it down to a tolerable level. When Sirius first learned that he couldn't keep Harry's hair in check he decided to cut it short, leaving about an inch left in it's place. He wanted Harry to look presentable for his Birthday Party.

The shock on Sirius' face when Harry came down to breakfast the following day was priceless, but the joy was even more so. Sirius knew at that point that Harry was a wizard. Sirius started laughing, but Harry's face only held confusion. That's when Sirius pointed at Harry's head. Worried that he looked funny, Harry flung his hand to his hairline, only to realize then that it grew back to where it was earlier that night.

Joining in with the laughter, Harry's hair suddenly changed color, from his near black hair, to a joyful blue-green.

* * *

Reviews welcome.


End file.
